The Raging Sea
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: Follow Amphitrite's story. Her struggle to keep her marriage with Poseidon intact. Will she be able to keep Poseidon intrested? Or will he let his affairs get in the way of loving his wife?
1. Calming the Storm

**After writing most of the Dawn of War Trilogy, I have made Amphitrite in to a bitch but I'm going to change that and make her the beautiful nymph she is. Now this will deal with how a relationship with a god is tuff. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Calming the Storm**

Amphitrite stood over the edge of the cliff watching her sisters roam the ocean swimming and laughing. She had no wish to join them. She wanted to relax after everything that has happened today. Once again she had found out about Poseidon having another affair after so many promises that he wouldn't betray her, but he always does.

She watched as the nymphs she grew up with dance in the ocean waters freely. They had no problems to deal with like me. She wished that she had no problems, but her husband just loved adding problems to their marriage. She was growing bored of watching her sisters.

She made her way into the forest. She followed the trail that would lead her to Olympus. Along the way she saw the goddess Artemis. She was out hunting probably as usual. Over these last couple years we have become fast friends.

"Amphitrite what brings you here? Why aren't you in the ocean with your sister nymphs?" The beautiful brown haired goddess asked.

"I am just not in the mood to see my sisters in joy." She admitted.

"What has Poseidon done now?" That is why she loved Artemis. She always knew when something was wrong with her and she could always trust her to keep her secrets.

"He had another affair. I've lost count after the first ten." She said. She wanted to cry but decided to stay strong.

"Well he is a man. Men are nothing but cheaters." Amphitrite laughed. Spoken like a true virgin goddess. That is why she wanted to stay a virgin forever. She never wanted a man to hurt her in any way. I couldn't blame her. Her father,Zeus, was known to sleep around and that enraged Hera. Well it runs in the family.

"Well I'm off to hunt." Artemis said before hugging me. She continued on the trail. As she reached Olympus she saw some gods in the gardens. She saw Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Zeus, and my husband Poseidon. They were all drinking wine and enjoying the ecstasy that Dionysus wass producing. Aphrodite noticed me standing there glaring at my unfaithful husband.

"Come Amphitrite. Join our fun." She said laughing. It seems they were drunk out of their godly minds. No doubt a trick by Hermes and Dionysus. They both always got these ideas and always payed for them later.

I ignored the drunken goddess and made my way to the other side of the garden. There on the ground was Apollo playing his lyre with some Muses singing and nymps dancing around. On a bench near him was Athena and she was weaving something that would soon be a beautiful peice of art. Demeter sat on a similar bench and was braiding her Persephone's hair.

"Amphitrite join us." Persephone asked sweetly. She took her seat next to Athena and enjoyed the sweet music that was being produced.

"What has you so troubled?" Athena asked still working on her weaving but now looking at me.

"It is nothing. Just another fight." I said shyly. Now Demeter and Persephone were paying attention.

"What happened now? What did he do?" Persephone asked. Even if she did live in the Underworld for six months she knew about Poseidon's affairs.

"Was it another affair?" Demeter asked with concern. She was like a mother to me.

"Yes." I answered simply.

The three goddess shook their heads in disbelief. They weren't really surprised scine it is comman for a male god to have many affairs. Zeus was a prime example.

The day was coming to an end and the gods were retiring to their chambers. Zeus and Hera were getting abit lusty. Aphrodite had gone to Ares' temple. She was looking for her own lust. Her own affair. The gods that were not drunk were tired. Amphitrite wanted now more then ever to go back to the ocean to be with her sisters, instead of heading to Poseidon's chamber and arguing.

She opened the doors. Poseidon wasn't in yet. She went to the giant bed and layed herself on it. She could already tell that this was going to be a long night. Thinking of this made her tired. She felt her eyes close and drift into sleep.

She awoke to the sound of the chamber doors opening. Poseidon came in with a small grin on his face. She knew that grin. He always knew that grin was after he had sex. This made her angry. Another affair in just two days. Poseidon set his trident near the wall and draped his golden robe over a chair.

Amphitrite sat up. She felt tears threaten to break through but she stayed strong.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was harsh.

His grin vanished as he noticed his wife was angry. He never liked to experince her wrath.

"Out." He answered simply knowing that it wouldn't fool his wife. She rose from the bed and headed towards him. Her eyes burned with rage and sadness.

"Don't lie to me. Why do you do this to me? Do you like hurting me?" She shouted.

"I have had enough of your affairs. This is it Poseidon. I am leaving." She said heading towards the doors. He picked up his trident and stopped her.

"You aren't going any where. I will promise you that I won't have any other affiars." He said still pointing his trident at her. She quickly grabbed a small trident that Poseidon had Hephaestus make just for her. It may be small but it was powerful enough to counter any attacks from Poseidon's trident. He also taught her how to fight but that was when love was in the relationship.

"Don't you dare raise your trident at me. I am your wife. Besides how many promises have you made before? I now consider those empty words from a man who has nothing but destroyed our marriage." Amphitrite let her tears escape and ran.

She fled to the ocean. She let the waves crash around. Her salty tears mixing with the ocean water. Her nymph sisters came around her and hugged her. Comforting her in her time of need.

**So did you enjoy this chapter because I had fun writing it. I know this chapter is a little short but I can promise you the later chapters will be longer. Review.**


	2. Time After Time Again

**Chapter 2:**

**Time After Time Again**

I watched as the waves crashed into the lonely beach. My feet felt at home as the salt water brushed up against them. My life had become nothing but a game. Poseidon, my husband, is constantly cheating on me with every mortal or immortal that he finds attractive. Be they female or male, he just wants nothing but sex.

Obviously I'm not good enough. I just wish he wouldn't do this. We have children for Zeus' sakes. I looked out into the lonely, calm ocean. Well, it was calm untill I saw a chariot coming towards me. At first, my eyes and mind believed it to be Poseidon but it wasn't. The blue-green chariot that was being pulled by two hippocampi. It was my son, Triton.

He seemed so full of life and happy riding in his new chariot that his father, no doubt, gave him. His chariot stopped in front of me, his hippocampi neighing.

"Mother, what is wrong? What has father done now." His blue eyes searched my face for an answer. He had gotten his father's sea blue eyes, but gotten my light brown hair.

"Another affair." I simply said. No need to lie to my own son. Triton looked angry. He may love his father but sometimes Poseidon does anger him.

"Why must he do this? Does he not realize that his affairs hurt you or is he that stupid?"

"Do not speak ill of him, he is still your father after all."

"I know, it's just that sometimes he makes me so angry. I just don't understand." I looked into his sadden face.

"I know but..."

"Triton." A voice interrupted me. It was Poseidon.

"Father. How may I help you?" Trtion asked. I looked away.

"I need to speak to your mother. Alone." Triton nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and took off in his chariot.

"Amphitrite, I'm so sorry. I really am." I looked at his face. His eyes seemed to tell the truth but how many times has he shown me that face and done the same thing time after time again.

I couldn't look at him. I knew if I continued to look at him I would forgive him and then regret it. He would then find some mortal to woo them into bed. Then I would be the fool to forgive him again. I was not like Hera. Hera does it out of shame. I know the real reason she is married to Zeus. He raped her and out of shame married him. I wasn't tricked into marrying him. I fell in love because I was a stupid nymph. I wasn't just a regular nymph, I was a Nereid. But I became a fool to fall for a gods play. Now here I am as a sea goddess who gets her heart broken over and over.

Why couldn't I get the faithful god of the three. Hades respected his wife and loved her. He never cheated on her. They had pure love that made even Aphrodite feel guilty of being unfaithful to Hephaestus.

"I can't. Not now. Just leave me be, for once listen to me and just leave me alone. My heart is still in pain. I can no longer ignore the pain that you cause me, the heart break I go through every time. This is where I take my stand Poseidon. I have talked to Hera and Zeus. They have given me their blessing to end our marriage. It is over." I said. The more I spoke, the stronger I felt.

"I am going to be staying with Artemis for a while. Now, I have a challenge for you. If you love me, if you ever have, you will woo me back, because I still love you even after the heart break. But know this, I will make your life hell when you try. I will not go easy anymore. This time you will hurt and fight for our love."

His face was full of sadness, anger, frustration, and pain. To be a bit honest, his expression gave me a small amount of joy. Now he knows what I feel everytime I learn about his lusty affairs. If he wanted me back, he will have to fight for my attention and I will no cave so easly this time.

"Amphitrite..."

Before he could say any more, I turned my back and walked away into the ocean. I summoned my own blue chariot with three hippocampi and rode off into the ocean with a wiked smile on my face. This would be fun.

**I know this is short but I had to give you guys something. I hope it was good enough. Now that I am on summer break, I will be updating more often. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Tell me what you think, on Amphitrite's decision on leaving Poseidon and on how he must woo her back if he still loves her, in your reviews. I'll be waiting.**


	3. Rising the Ocean part 1

**Chapter 3:**

**Raising the Ocean part 1**

My fingers trailed throught the soft grass. I was in a field near the ocean. I had just finished telling Hestia about my decision on leaving Poseidon. She seems to agree with me. We sat in silence as I let her process what I just told her.

The ocean was not calm at all. The waves crashed with such impact. Poseidon was angry and heart broken. The waves reflected his emotions, so it was easy to see what he felt.

"I think you made the right decision. Maybe now he will respect you more." Hestia said.

I wished, long ago before Poseidon, that I would stay a virgin forever, but Fate had other plans. I was at a festival when I met him. He wooed me and made me his that night. I enjoyed his company and welcomed his love with open arms. Soon, we were married. It started out wonderful, but soon turned sour. he began his affairs. Now, after 375 years I have had enough. I will no longer sit by and feel the pain of my heart breaking. This was over. If he wanted me back, he would have to fight for me.

"I still love him. I wish that once we are back together, that he would stop these affairs but I know better. I know better then to believe in these stupid, girly fantasies. He will always cheat. There is no use pretending other wise." I said softly. My words traveled in the wind, no true destination.

Hestia put her hand on my back and rubbed it. Her comfort washed over me. I continued to stare into the ocean. I felt like a mindless zombie.

All I ever wanted was to be truely loved by him. I wanted to be the only person that Poseidon would need. But that wasn't the case. He has to go out every night and find some whore who would offer herself to him. It made me sick and angry. He was always angry at me when I caused stroms in the ocean. It wasn't my fault, it was his and his incessant cheating.

I turned to look at Hestia.

"I know you want him to change but I know him. He won't change. He is stubborn, hard headed and has a temper. It will not be easy if he does decide to change. But he is also kind, sweet, loving and he loves to make people laugh. You should have heard him talk about you when he first met you." She said with a small smile.

Her statement shocked me.

"He was like a teenage boy who had just met the first love his life." Hestia said with a small laugh.

I started to imagen Poseidon like a teenager. It made me giggle a little bit. My heart started to warm but I quickly thought of something else. I wasn't about to let him make me come to him.

"Hestia, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk about something else. I can't talk about this anymore." I said. She nodded in understanding.

"Go find Artemis so you can arrange to stay with her." Hestia said. I nodded and stood up. I called Hermes to escort me to Olympus to talk to Artemis.

**Poseidon's POV**

Poseidon sat in his throne room. He had just finished another lusty affair. He was upset. How could Amphitrite leave me? I thought to myself.

I slammed my trident once more on the stone floor of my underwater palace. I could feel the waves crashing against the beaches of the world. The ocean created whirlpools, tsunamis and hurricanes. The earth shook violently as earthquakes plagued them.

Why was I so angry? Amphitrite had every right to leave me. I keep cheating on her and I don't no why? I wanted to make things better, but how? I knew I needed to stop cheating on her. It would be hard but I loved her and I wasn't about to let her go.

I remember the first time I met her. I had just arrived to a festival that the nymphs had just started.

***Flashback***

I rode the waves in my chariot, my hippocampi pulling them. I could see the light from the torches that have been lit. The seductive music reached my ears.

I stepped off my chariot and was instantly greeted by many nymphs. Alot of them I had already gone to bed with. I looked over to where two thrones were. Nerus took one throne while his wife Doris took the others. The parents of the Nereids.

Their eldest daughter Thetis stood beside them untill she saw me. She gave me a smile and walked over to me. I have always tried to bed her but she never gave me the chance.

"Well, Hello there my lord." She greeted.

"Hello there my sweet Thetis. How are you this evening?"

"I am well, my lord. I have some news."

"What news is this?" I asked. She seemed happy to share something.

"I have seen something that will make you happy and complete for an eternity." She said with a smile.

At first, my mind thought of power. I have always wanted more power but it never made me feel complete. I have always wanted a wife. I mean, Zeus has Hera and Hades has Persephone. I was the only one who had no wife.

The night progressed and I danced with many nymphs. They all looked the same to be honest. They were all tanned, had blonde hair and wore these blue colors like the sea itself.

As I scanned the sea of nymphs I noticed something that had dark hair. It was nymph. She wasn't like the others. She had dark brown hair. Her blue eyes stood out. Her sea blue gown reached only the bottom of her knees.

She looked straight at me. Our eyes met. I felt some unknown feeling over power me. It was something warm. It spread all over my body untill it reached my heart.

In that moment, I knew I had to know her.

**Okay, so part 2 to this chapter will continue in Poseidon's POV with the memory. I hope you enjoyed this. Also I got an idea from my friend Liliana to add a new character that will in a way steal Amphitrite's heart. She would use him to make Poseidon jealous. Don't worry it would be a friend of hers that wants to help out and help her make Poseidon see that he has made to many mistakes. This chapter is for my friend Liliana who needs something to read lol.**


End file.
